Attaque
by AdeleParker
Summary: Ton leitmotiv est simple: la meilleure des défenses est l'attaque. C'est ce qu'on t'a toujours appris. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Miss Parker/Pré-série


**Attaque**

Tu fais une marche et te fends rapidement, dirigeant ta pointe là où tu sais que ton adversaire ne l'attend pas. Et tu touches. Tu jettes un bref coup d'oeil à la lumière rouge, témoin de la validité de ta touche. Puis tu te retournes pour te mettre en place sur ta ligne de mise en garde, la pointe de ton fleuret menaçant ton adversaire. Tu attends les commandements de l'arbitre et t'élances, à peine a-t-il fini son "allez".

Tu fais quelques marches mais cette fois ton adversaire prend les devants, bat ta lame et attaque en se fendant. Tu pares rapidement et ripostes tout aussi vite. Pourtant, il a déjà rompu suffisamment loin de toi, si bien que ta pointe ne fait que le frôler. Derrière le masque, tu croises son regard et ses lèvres plissées en un demi-sourire narquois. Cela t'enrage. Tu marches et te fends à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ta lame s'arque contre son torse. Accompagnée d'un bip strident, la lumière rouge s'allume avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Ton regard d'acier le transperce. Tu hausses brièvement les sourcils et lui tournes le dos. Tu te mets en garde. Il t'observe relever la tête et prendre une plus grande respiration. Tu sais qu'il tire au fleuret depuis des années. Toi aussi. Tu sais aussi que ta détermination l'impressionne. Mais lui ne t'impressionne pas. Aux commandements de l'arbitre, tu prends une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de souffler ton "prête". Au "allez", tu ne bouges pas. Il fronce les sourcils et risque quelques marches vers toi.

Sur sa dernière marche tu bats sa lame et t'élances. Tu tends ton bras et élances ta jambe droite devant toi dans une fente qui arrache un sifflement admiratif à l'arbitre. S'il croyait que tu allais réellement le laisser s'approcher plus... Ce n'est pas que tu es inquiète de son attaque ou que tu doutes de ta défense. Mais ton leitmotiv est simple: _la meilleure des défenses est l'attaque_. C'est ce qu'on t'a toujours appris. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait. _Attaquer avant d'être attaqué_. Même si tu sembles parfois laisser une ouverture, c'est toujours pour mieux attaquer ensuite.

Alors que tu te relèves et rejoins ta ligne de mise en garde, une pensée traverse ton esprit.

_La meilleure des défenses est l'attaque._

_Attaquer avant d'être attaqué._

_Attaquer pour te protéger._

Sur la piste d'escrime comme ailleurs.

Tu ne laisses pas approcher tes ennemis. Ou tous ceux qui pourraient se révéler en être. A dire vrai, tu ne laisses pas approcher grand monde. Parce que si tu les laisses s'approcher, tu leur laisses libre accès à ton coeur, à tes faiblesses, à tes failles. Tu t'exposes au danger d'être attaquée, touchée et blessée. En général, la muraille que tu t'es construite éloigne les moins téméraires. C'est pour les autres que tu passes à l'attaque. Ca ne te pose pas de problème. Te battre contre les plus courageux est un exercice auquel tu es habituée.

Quand ton adversaire ramène ses pieds à la perpendiculaire et tend son fleuret, tu réalises que le match est fini. Tu ne doutes pas de ta victoire mais ignore même le résultat. Tu salues ton adversaire et l'arbitre distraitement. Tu enlèves ton masque de la main gauche et le coinces sous ton bras. Tu secoues tes cheveux et croises le regard gourmand de ton adversaire. Adversaire étant le mot-clef... Tu ne lui décoches pas un sourire tandis que tu t'approches pour lui serrer froidement la main. Comme l'usage le veut.

Puis tu te libères du fil électrique te reliant à la machine. Tu te retournes pour quitter la salle et rejoindre les vestiaires. Tu sens les regards des deux hommes te suivrent sans t'en soucier. Tu as bien autre chose en tête. Une fois enfermée dans les vestiaires tu te déshabilles, laissant ta tenue blanche sur le sol, et te glisses sous le jet chaud de la douche.

Bien que tu t'obstines à vouloir considérer ce jour comme n'importe quel jour, quelque chose au fond de toi te fait dire qu'une page de ta vie se tourne. Tu t'apprêtes à faire un pas en terrain nouveau, dangereux. Tu t'es préparée, on t'a préparé, à agir comme on te l'a enseigné. Posément. A faire preuve de ton intelligence et de ta détermination afin de mener à bien ta mission. A appliquer ce principe d'attaque/défense à la fois pour réussir et pour te protéger.

Mais ce même quelque chose au fond de toi sait qu'il sera difficile d'appliquer la même ligne de conduite face à celui qui fut ton plus proche ami.


End file.
